Gone for Good?
by Emberwillow14
Summary: Itex is gone...or is it? takes place end of third book, but i changed it to make it fit my story...much better thank it sounds...song fic...FAX! thanks to rainxface! DISCONTINUED
1. Mysetriouse stranger

**A/N ok...here's my first attempt at a songfic...it is dedicated to rainxface without whom this story would not be very good...here's to you! CHEERS!**

**P.S. i do not own max or fang or anyone else, sadly, so read enjoy and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**Max POV**

I can't believe Ari's dead. It's all my fault! As the battle raged around me I merely looked at him, cold in my arms. A sharp blow to my back reminded me that there was still a battle going on around me, so I left Ari there and trained all my stored energy into beating major flyboy butt.

"To the skies! Head to the skies!" the dictator yelled, but the electric fence was still engaged, and all the flyboys dropped back to the ground, shorted out by the electricity. I thought I saw something small off in the distance, but it was too far for even my raptor eyes to see.

I was distracted, so it was a real surprise when I felt something run into my ribs, hard, breaking at least two of them. I spun around, running right into a punch that broke my nose. I looked up through all the blood at Omega, standing there smirking, that got my blood boiling.

I started to punch and kick at Omega, but he merely dodged everything I threw at him, then he kicked me so hard in my leg that I fell to my hands and knees. He threw a front kick at my head, knocking me onto my back, broken and bloody. I looked up to see him leaning over me, that callous expression once again on his face.

"It really is a shame they won't keep you around. It would prove quite the experiment," here he ran his grimy finger along my cheek. "To see if you could successfully reproduce, don't you think?"

"I think that if you don't remove your finger from Max's face you're going to get your but handed to you on a silver platter."

**A/N oooh, who's that? friend or foe? yeah, i know i left you hanging, sorry about that, but i'll have more l8r if i get at least three reviews. if i get that many i'll be EXTATIC!!!!!!!! hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Are you ok?

**A/N ok...i know i haven't updated in a while...but here's the next chapter! and it's long too! enjoy! i do not own the wonderful world of maximum ride...tear jp does! so no sue! R&R!!!!!**

"_I think that if you don't remove your finger from Max's face you're going to get your but handed to you on a silver platter." _

**Max POV**

_Please let this be someone who's going to help me,_ I thought as the figure stood above me.

"OOH! Is that a threat?"

"You better believe that's a threat! Haven't anyone ever told you? It's not polite to touch a girl without her consent."

"I'll show you consent."

I heard fighting going on around me, but couldn't see anything for I was having trouble keeping my eyes open, I was just so tired.

I heard a crunching noise, then everything was silent. Vibrations on the ground told me that someone was coming towards me. _Please let this be a friend and not a foe_ I thought.

"Max?"

Someone knelt down beside me and pulled me into his chest, his strong and very much rock solid chest. _Fang!_

"Hm?"

"Are you alright? Where did he hurt you?"

"I hurt everywhere." He tried to pull away from me, but I drew my arms around him. "Stay here. I'm fine right where I am." I felt him chuckle underneath me.

"I thought I had lost you."

"Nope. Still here. Now you're stuck with me."

"He pulled back. "If you're here, it's a blessing, not a curse." Then the rest of the flock came running to us.

"MAX!" a chorus of four voices screamed at me before tackling me onto the ground.

"Hey guys! Um…I can't breath."

They let up, thankfully. Then the questions hit.

"How are you?"

"Are you hurt?"

"If you need anything let me know."

"Can we get some food?"

"I'm fine, a little, ok I will, and yes. Where do you want to go Nudge?"

"OOOOOOOOH! Can we go back to Paris please?"

"Sure. Get ready to go. We'll take off soon."

Everyone except for Iggy left.

"Iggy. Can you check Max? See if anything's broken?"

"Sure."

"Max, lay down."

"OK." I obliged and felt Iggy's ever-so-soft hands trace over my body. No, it didn't mean anything, not like when Fang does that.

"She's got a few cracked ribs and a broken wing and ankle. No way is she in any condition to fly."

"Ok. Iggy, get the rest of the flock. We need to leave as soon as we can. Be ready in five."

Iggy nodded his head and left, walking back to where he heard the rest of the flock playing.

"Max, I-"

"Fang? No way are you going to be able to carry me from here to wherever we're going!"

"Max, don't worry about me. You're the hurt one."

"Fine, fine. C'mon, let's go." I put my arms around Fang's neck and he picked me up.

"Ready, sweetheart?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Flock! U and A!"

Everyone took off. We flew for a couple of hours, then flew down to a clump of trees when darkness was starting to hit.

Once on the ground, Fang started barking orders to everyone. "Iggy and Nudge, firewood!" "Angel! You and Gazzy scout for trouble!"

As they left, Fang came to sit down next to me. I put my head on his shoulder and he stroked my arm.

"Fang. Thank you…for everything."

"You're most very welcome. It was my pleasure beating up the kid who tried to hurt you."

I smiled at him as everyone came back to camp.

"Ok everyone. I need you to go into town and get food and bandages, we're gonna patch miss thing here up as best we can…sound fun?"

A chorus of yeses reached my ears and I groaned. As soon as they left Fang started a fire and pulled me by it, right next to where he was sitting. I put my head on his shoulder once again, and he put his arm around me, pulling me into him even more.

"You are so beautiful, you know that?"

I looked up at him and smiled. He gave me a smile back that turned me to mush. I was literally play-dough in his hands. I think he saw that, because he grinned and put his hand on the back of my neck.

I looked up at him, straight into his onyx eyes. They were beautiful. I could get lost in those eyes. All of a sudden he leaned down towards me and kissed me ever so lightly on the lips. He drew back, but didn't get far, as I had already started pulling him in for another kiss.

**ok! so how was it? tell me tlee me tell me! i need to know what you want to make this story more interesting! oh...and i'm stuck on to love or not to love? Fang is the question...so if you have any ideas PM me! thanx bunches!**

**ember**


	3. sleep, gentle sleep

**A/N here's the next chapter! thanks to everyone who reviewed, it helped me a lot! thanks also to rainxface for editing this chapter :) you rock!**

**and now...on to the action!**

_He drew back, but didn't get far, as I had already started pulling him in for another kiss._

**Max POV**

Have I ever told you how much I love Fang? Have I ever told myself? Maybe I have, maybe I haven't, but I do love him. Everything about him is perfect…his eyes, his finely toned body, his lips…we were just sitting there, kissing each other, for what seemed like forever. He pulled back and laughed at the look I gave him, I was enjoying myself there.

"Max?"

"Hmm?" I was looking at the fire, trying not to fall asleep, he was rubbing my back in-between my wings and it was hypnotizing.

"I love you." I looked up at him then. He was looking at me, a worried expression on his face. If he thought that I didn't love him back he was mistaken. His expression changed to one of misery. "I knew you wouldn't feel the same way. I'm so sorry. I hope things won't be akwa-"I stopped him with my lips. I pushed him down onto the ground and kissed him harder. I felt him smile against my lips.

"So does this mean you love me?" Fang asked me after we broke apart for air.

"This means I love you so very much…so much that it hurts me."

He smiled and pulled me back on top of him. Before I knew it, he was laying on top of me, kissing me harder than he had ever before. He pulled away, and despite my every effort, a whimper of longing escaped my throat.

"The flock's coming back."

"Fine." I was still upset, I was really having fun.

When the flock landed they immediately ran over to where I sat by the fire next to Fang.

"Alright Fang, we have what we need to fix Max up. Where should we put it?"

"Let's just put it here, Gazzy, and we can get started on fixing Max up."

"Um, Fang, I don't like where this is going. What are you going to do?" I was getting worried; I didn't like the look on his face.

"We're just going to fix you up Max, don't worry."

"Hmm…somehow that doesn't make me feel any better." I said to Fang under my breath.

"Max, you need to go to sleep so we can make you better." My Angel said.

"I'm really not that bad off Angel, I think I'm just gonna stay up."

I saw Angel's eyes narrow at me, but it didn't do anything, so Fang walked over and started rubbing between my wings. I felt drowsy, and tried to keep my eyes open, but Fang won in the end and I fell asleep.

Last thing I saw/felt was Fang lifting my shirt off to see where I was wounded, then I blacked out.

**A/N ooh! cliffy! sorry, i know i haven't posted in a while but i've been really busy w/school and such. if you have any ideas for any one of my other stories or this one, feel free to let me know...if i use your ideas i'll mention you! i promise i'll post as soon as i can...i have three half-days of school coming up, so i'll post as much as i can. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! also, there's a really good story called the ultimate faxness that i've been reading...if you want to know how to find it PM me and i'll tell you, if you like faxness check it out! it has 95 chapters!**

thank you so much!

ember :)


	4. WTF!

**A/N hey! sorry i haven't updated in a while...i've been really busy. i have another chapter ready to be posted in this story...but i won't post it till i get reviews! i know the beginning's lame, but i was having problems figuring out how i could introduce the problem :)**

**review please!**

**ember :)**

_Last thing I saw/felt was Fang lifting my shirt off to see where I was wounded, then I blacked out._

**Angel POV**

"Fang, go away." That's me, the little bugger that I am.

"Angel, I want to be here." Fang, how annoying can one guy be?

"No. go rest, find us a place to stay, but you can't stay here, it would screw everything up."

"Why? What are you going to do to her?"

"Nothing…that you need to see right now."

"That's it…I'm staying."

"NO!"

"FINE!"

Yay! I won! He left us so we could fix up Max…little did he know that we were going to make her _gorgeous_! 

**Max POV**

After blacking out I felt weird, like I was floating in water. I couldn't hear much, and what I could was muffled and warped. I tried to concentrate on the voices and heard Fang. He sounded shocked, which surprised me. I gathered what I could of what he was saying.

"What the? Max? Angel, what did you do to her?"

"We fixed her up. Now she's all better...for herself…and for you."

"Angel!"

"Fang-?" I said groggily, still feeling like I was underwater.

"Max."

He touched my cheek, and I felt as if I was being pulled out of the water. I opened my eyes and saw his face mere inches from my own. He looked surprised and worried, and I didn't like it, so I reached up and kissed him.

"Max and Fanggy, sittin in a tree. K-I-mua-mua (She's pretending to kiss the air)-I-N-G."

"Thank you Angel." I love it when Fang's sarcastic…he's so hot!

"Anything I can do to help." My sweet little Angel.

"Max, can we go to a hotel?"

"Sure Nudge…let's go."

I tried to get up but Fang scooped me up into his arms. I snuggled into his chest and felt very safe, safer than I have ever felt.

We flew into town and landed in an ally. When we got inside I walked to the front desk, where a boy probably sixteen was.

"Hello, how may I help you on this wonderful day?" great, another boy to hit on me.

"Three rooms please."

"Are you over eighteen?"

Just then I felt hands circle around my waist and looked up to see Fang glaring at the boy behind the counter. Fang leaned down and kissed my cheek, saying "The kids are getting restless."

The boy gave me three keys, and we went to our rooms on the seventh floor.

Angel and Nudge went to their rooms, as did Iggy and the Gasman. I walked into our room and laid face down in the bed. I felt the bed shift, then someone rubbing my back.

There was a knock on the door and Fang told them to come in. 

"Max? Can we go shopping? Please?"

"Sure, Nudge, but I think I'll stay here."

"Ok, we'll go get ready."

They left and I looked up at Fang.

"Are you sure you want to stay here?"

"Why, yes Fang, I am."

The door opened and the flock came in.

"Ready?"

"YES!" everyone called and I smiled.

I got up when Fang did and walked him to the door.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?"

"Yes, Fang. I'm really tired and want to sleep. I promise I'll lock everything down and will be safe."

"Fine, but call me if anything happens."

"I'll have my phone on me all the time."

"I'll call in a few hours to check on you."

"If it will allow me to stay here, fine, go right ahead."

"I love you."

"I love you too." And I stood on my toes and kissed him on the lips.

After they left, I decided to watch some TV. I turned it on and flipped to TNT to watch my favorite show, Charmed.

An hour later I was still glued to the television set. I heard a tap on the window and looked up, expecting to see a bird or something like that. What I saw gave me a heart attack. It was Omega, and he was flying. 

Without giving it a second thought I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Fang's number furiously while running to the door. I was about to press send as I opened the door when I was knocked to the ground by…Sam?

He pinned me to the ground and kicked the door shut, and I thought it would be easy to get him off me when I looked more closely at him. Oh. Crap. He was an eraser now. I frantically tried to get up, and managed to knee him in the gut, and jumped up. I turned to run to the window, but was caught by Omega. I had pressed the send button, and it had started ringing when Omega crushed it to smithereens.

He pinned my arms to the side and I tried to break away, but a movement on my arms stopped me. 

**HAHA! evil cliffy! if you review i'll post! but you have to review!**


	5. somebody save me!

**A/N a big thanks to everyone who review right off the bat. if you have any complaints or ideas, let me know. even if i think my stories are good, it's you who are reading them, so it's always good to know what you all think :)**

**ember**

_He pinned my arms to the side and I tried to break away, but a movement on my arms stopped me. _

**Max POV**

I looked down to see Sam's hands working their way up my arms, rubbing ever so softly. It sent shivers up my spine…and not in a good way. Then I felt his lips touch my neck, and I cringed away from his touch.

Omega saw my act of discomfort and pulled me away from Sam, only to start kissing my jaw-line himself. Ok. What s with these guys? And them kissing me?

Sam grabbed my waist and practically threw me against the wall, pinning me so that I couldn't move. I tried my best to get away, but he was pressing me to the wall so hard, and I was starting to get light-headed from the lack of oxygen, seeing as how he was kissing me and being relentless at it. 

His hands were all over me, and he was trying to work his way into my mouth, his tongue hungrily searching for an opening. Finally, I couldn't breathe at all, so I opened my mouth, hoping that he would let me breathe, but, of course, he just kept kissing me, now with his tongue in my mouth.

He pulled away at last, but kept kissing me, working his way up and down my neck. His hands found the first button on my shirt, and he tore at it, causing it to break off. He did this repeatedly until all the buttons were broken and my shirt was on the floor.

I was trying to gather my breath into one loud scream, but when it came out, it sounded like a whimper, and Sam took it as if I wanted more…ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YEAH RIGHT!

His hands moved to the button on my pants as he bit my neck, hard. He came up to my head again and I head butted him, allowing me to get free. I ran to the door, but Omega caught me and actually threw me onto the bed, him landing on top of me a pinning me there. 

Taking my hands in one of his, he pinned them above my head and kissed me. I felt something tie them up, and Omega let go. I tried pulling them away, but was stopped…Sam had tied them to the headboard.

Omega moved his hands down to my waist and pulled my pants off, despite my every struggle…these guy were just too strong.

Omega put his hands on one of my bra straps and pulled, snapping it in two. 

Then, he grabbed the other one, breaking that one as well. He was sucking on my lower lip as he reached behind my back to take my bra full off. 

As he was about to undo the clasp I heard the door open. I looked up and my heart lifted. 

**A/N oooh! another evil cliffy! ok, lets go for three reviews now, if i get them, i'll post some more. tomorrow's easter! yay! the end of lent! i get to eat ice cream! my dad and i are staying up till midnight so we can eat ice cream...it's killing us!**

**review please!**

**Ember**


	6. my hero

**A/N wow! third chapter today! i'm on a roll! as always, reviews are welcome. thanks to all four of my last reviewers! this one's for you!**

_As he was about to undo the clasp I heard the door open. I looked up and my heart lifted. _

**Max POV**

Fang…

Have I told you how much I love him? Have I really ever told myself? He came in, took one look at my body, quivering under Omega's touch, and tore after Sam, quickly beating him to the ground.

After making sure Sam wouldn't get up, fang came up to Omega, yanked his hair up, and threw him against the wall. He slumped down and was still.

Fang came over to me and knelt down beside the bed where I lay. I turned to look at him, the fear and rage evident on his face.

"Did they rape you?"

"N-no…but they g-got close." Did I just stutter? Guess they hurt me in more ways than one.

"It's ok. It's ok, I'm here now, everything is fine." He was stroking my hair, his voice soft as silk.

"Fang, I didn't think you'd get here in time, that anyone would get here on time, I thought they'd hurt me."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? You're here now, and I'm fine."

"But I left, I should never have left you…you were still recovering."

"How did you know I was in trouble?"

"You tried to call me, remember? I picked up the phone, heard you cry out in pain, then the line went dead."

"Omega crushed my cell phone. Thank you, for everything."

"Anytime. I promise to keep you safe, forever."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Um, Fang? Can you cut me down?"

"Oh, yes, sorry."

I grinned as he pulled out a knife and cut me down. I sat up, only to be pulled into his chest. I looked up at him and kissed him ever so lightly. I broke away and asked "Um, Fang? Can I have some clothes to put on?"

"Why? Feel exposed?"

"A little."

He walked over to the door, kicking Sam and Omega in the head for good measure, and came back with two bags.

"What's all this?"

"New clothes. You didn't expect me to let you keep wearing last year's styles, torn up and ragged to boot did ya?"

I smiled and walked into the bathroom to change, kicking Sam and Omega hard where ever I could. I locked the bathroom door and took a look in the bags. There was a pair of jean shorts, navy blue and low cut, and a tank top, purple that hung loose. In the other bag there was a bra and new underwear from…Victoria's Secret? Angel and Nudge, remind me to kill them next time I see them.

I quickly changed and walked out to see Fang sitting on the bed, Omega and Sam gone for good…probably out the window.

Fang was looking my body over, his eyes devouring every inch of my body.

"You're drooling." He actually was, a bit.

"You look-"he was trying unsuccessfully to compose himself.

"Provocative? Yeah, thank your merry band of mutants. Speaking of which, where are they?"

"Mall, I told them to stay there, that it was probably nothing."

"I think you should call them, tell them I'm ok. What do they think happened?"

"I honestly don't know…should we tell them?"

"Will you be there to help me?"

"Always."

"Then yes. They deserve to know."

"OK." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Angel's number. After a short conversation he told her to come home, she said she'd be here in five minutes, and he hung up.

They walked through the door to see Fang and I on the bed, next to each other, holding hands. I was crying, and they got worried looks on their faces.

"Guys, we need to talk about something."

They looked at me with confused expressions and sat on the floor in front of us.

"Max, what happened?" my sweet little Angel asked.

"Well, I was attacked by Sam and Omega."

"Attacked how?" that was Nudge.

"They tried to rape her." Fang, my lovely Fang, said in cold blood. He spat out the word rape like it was poison.

"Max! Are you ok? Did they actually…you know…"

"No, Gazzy, Fang stopped them, if it weren't for him I might not be here anymore."

"What is rape?"

"Well, Angel, it's when a man forces a woman to have sex with them. It can leave a woman scared for life." Fang looked at me, and I squeezed his hand, thankful I didn't have to explain that.

As it settled in I saw mixed expressions cross their faces. Hurt, anguish, confusion, and rage.

"It's getting late. Why don't you guys go to sleep?"

"Ok Max. But just for you, just tonight."

They got up, Angel leading the way, and left Fang and me alone.

"Are you ok, love?"

"I guess, but I'm not quite sure."

"You should go to bed; I'll wake you in the morning."

"That sounds good."

I moved to the middle of the bed and laid against Fang's chest. He rubbed circles in my back and I slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

**The end! yeah right! i have plenty more for you! but you gotta review! i;m going for five reviewes now! thanks for reading!**

**ember**


	7. homes,yelling, and kisses

**AN hey! look! shappie seven! whoot! i promise to write more if you review! the more reviews i get, the faster i write!**

_He rubbed circles in my back and I slowly drifted into unconsciousness._

**Max POV**

I woke up against a rock hard chest. "Fang…" I whispered in content. He smelled good, like the smell of the calm before the rain. He opened his eyes and I looked down, ashamed that I had woken him up. Wait. I was ashamed? Since when have I ever felt ashamed?

"I'm here Max."

"I'm sorry I woke you up." I mumbled almost inaudibly.

He lifted my chin up with his hand so I was looking at him and kissed me. I parted my lips and instantly our kiss deepened. It was a nice little kiss, not to rough, more like a first kiss, actually it was quite enjoyable, but you'll never hear me admit it.

When we broke apart he smiled at me, one of those million dollar smiles that I would kill for. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I think we should go to mom's, rest a while, let the flock be normal for some time."

"Sure, Fang, that sounds wonderful, and we can have some alone time together."

I grinned devilishly up at him and he leaned down so he was barely touching my lips as he spoke.

"Mmmm, that sounds perfect." And he kissed me again, short and sweet.

"Let's get the flock up and tell them the good news." I said and got up, pulling him with me. We walked to the other's rooms and woke them, telling them to pack and that we were going to mom's house. Everyone was excited, but Iggy seemed a little too happy. I decided I'd confront him about it later.

_Five hours later and seven bellies fuller_

We landed in front of the little house I remember. I knocked on the door and mom answered. She took one look at me and pulled me into a hug, along with the rest of the flock, even Fang surrendered to her touch.

We walked in and I saw Ella. She gave us all hugs, lingering with Iggy just a few seconds longer than the rest of us. So that was it, she had a crush on Iggy, and he returned it, that makes sense.

_Night falls on the Martinez house_

**Max POV**

I walked to Fang's room and heard the shower. I knew the perfect way to annoy him. Cue evil laugh MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I walked in and shut the door, locking it incase someone tried to come in. mom was asleep, but that didn't mean the rest of the flock was. I walked over to his bathroom door and grabbed his clothes.

Coming out I stripped off mine except for my bra and changed into his.

"MAX!"

This should get interesting.

_Meanwhile, in Iggy's world…_

**Iggy POV**

"Ella? Could I talk to you?"

I had walked to her room after everyone was asleep so I could talk privately with her.

"Sure Ig, come in."

I walked to where she was sitting and sighed. I didn't know quite how to say this.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just have to tell you something and I'm not sure how to." Great, I'd never live that one down.

"You can tell me anything, Iggy."

"I can show you better than I can tell you."

I leaned over and kissed her. She was shocked at first, then kissed me back. I leaned over her on the bed and our kiss deepened. Hm…wonder how far I can take this.

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! an evil cliffy! that's me! if you review i'll tell you what happened...lets go for six reviews on this one.**

**ember :)**


	8. new powers?

**HI! sorry i haven't updated in a while! i got seven reviews that time! yay! SEVEN! sorry...inside joke. hope you like this chapter...it's not one of my longer ones, but it'll do...i added three years to everyone's age at the beginning...sorry if i forgot to mention it, but i needed to, or else you'd get the wrong impression about max and fang, and iggy and ella. OMG! if you don't like the new maximum ride book or you think it was poorly written pm me and we can vent about it together! and if you do like it let me know why so i can try to see it from your POV...thanks bunches! **

**ember**

"_MAX!"_

_This should get interesting._

**Max POV**

He came out of the bathroom with his towel around his midsection. With his bare chest, I realized he was, well, HOT! I looked to his eyes, trying to avoid drooling at the sight of him, and saw the look of annoyance turn into one of, how to describe it, hunger? He stalked over to where I sat on the bed and pulled me up by my forearms rather gruffly. His hands moved down my body, stopping at my waist and pulling me closer to him.

One of his hands came to caress my cheek before he spoke again. "Max, you really must stop taking my clothes, it gets annoying."

"Fang? What areyou _doing_?"

"I do believe I have a new power. I'm channeling your emotions right now. Your confusion. You lust." He pulled me right up into him and kissed my neck. It felt so good it took me a while to compose myself.

"But is this what you're feeling…or what I'm feeling?"

"Both" his hot breath tickled my neck and made me dizzy with the smell of it.

He continued to kiss my neck, but he gently laid me down on the bed, hovering above me. His hands came up to the top button of his shirt that was on me. Taking the button in his hands he snapped it off, doing the same with the others.

"Fang…" I whispered, unable to get sufficient oxygen to do much more than that.

"Yes…" he whispered right back, against me neck.

"We shouldn't be doing this. This is wrong. What if…" he cut me off with his lips on mine, our mouths working against one-another. I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip and opened my mouth, allowing his tongue to explore my mouth, doing the same to him.

I snaked my hands around his neck and pulled him closer. I rolled over on top of him and let my hands explore his body. I found that his towel was still on and, before my better judgment could take over, I took it off. I felt him smile under my mouth, and he rolled back on top of me.

I settle into the bed, knowing that this would be and excellent night with Fang.

_Meanwhile, in Ella's room._

**Ella POV**

OMG!! Iggy just kissed me! I know! Iggy, kissing me?! It was the best thing ever. It felt so good to be this close to him. Even though he was blind, I honestly couldn't tell. One of his hands traced along my leg and hip while the other one held my face securely where it was, right in front of his.

**Iggy POV**

Ugh! ELLA! She was the best thing in this world. I would do anything for her. And she tasted so good! Like raspberries. It was mouthwatering. I explored her body with my hands, but really didn't do anything hasty. I mean, I'm only seventeen, and she's sixteen, we have our whole lives to worry about things like this, right?

We basically just made out, then snuggled close together after. I rubbed designs into her arms, and she fell asleep. Shortly after I was out like a light too.

_The next morning…_

**Max POV**

I woke up in Fang's arms. If I could do that everyday I would be in heaven. I remembered last night and instantly felt a hundred, no, a thousand times better.

I looked up at Fang. He was still sleeping, so I stretched my head up and kissed him. He woke up with a grin.

"Morning sunshine."

"Morning Max. How did you sleep?"

"How do you think?" I smiled and he grinned back…if I never had to move ever again it would be too soon…

**OK! REVIEW! LIKE NOW! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT! lets go for eight reviews before the next chapter :)**

**I CAN'T WAIT TILL BREAKING DAWN COMES OUT! OR THE TWILIGHT MOVIE! IT BETTER BE GREAT OR I'LL FLIP OUT! **

**i heard they were going to make the seventh Harry Potter movie into two movies, so that ought to be good if they do it that way...**

**hugs and threats to those who don't review!**

**ember**


End file.
